1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal panel device, a display device, and a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-118447 discloses an active matrix type liquid crystal panel that includes a common electrode provided with a slit along the direction of a signal line in order to prevent crosstalk by the signal line.